


Advice Amongst Friends

by Maiden_of_Wolves



Series: Ella Warley & Yoosung Kim's Story [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Wolves/pseuds/Maiden_of_Wolves
Summary: This is just a collection of RFA chats I see happening during the plot of my fic "The Best Vacation Ever".Hope you all find them as amusing/interesting to read as I did to write.  ^_^





	1. A New Friend

**Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Guys!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Guuuuuuuyyyyyyyysssss~!!!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

 

**707 :**

what’s got you so wound up??

  **Yoosung ★ :**

SEVEN! ^^

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I’m glad you came on! I’ve gotta talk to someone about this!!!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I met someone today~ She’s really amazing! ♡

 

**707 :**

That’s cool

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

It’s been really neat!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She takes pictures and has been on this long trip around to different places.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She showed me all the pictures she took so far

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

she’s really good for not being a pro!

 

**707 :**

Wait

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Plus she’s really nice~

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

...even though we have to talk through text ‘cause I can’t speak English well…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

**707 :**

SHE???

 

**707 :**

You actually went outside

 

**707 :**

and purposefully talked to a girl outside of classes?!

 

**ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Yeah, Seven!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Why is that so hard to believe?!

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

My little boy’s all grown up! T_T

 

**ZEN :**

Ease up a little, Seven.

 

**ZEN :**

Baby steps should be encouraged if he’s ever going to stop whining about not ever having had a gf.

 

**707 :**

Fine. Fiiiinnnneee…

 

**707 :**

So!

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

Is she cute?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

...why is that the first thing that everyone asks about people?

 

**ZEN :**

So she’s not.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I didn’t say that!!

 

**707 :**

How’d you meet her?

 

 **ZEN** **:**

What’s her name?

 

**ZEN :**

You can tell a lot about a girl just by her name.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Warley... Ella.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **707** **:**

Ella, huh?

 

**707 :**

She must like you if she already told you her first name~

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Don’t call her by her first name already!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

You don’t even know her!!!

 

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Ella can be a shortening for a longer name that means “light”.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

But it is typically translated as “beautiful fairy woman”.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

You said that you had to communicate via text because she spoke English,

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

so she likely introduced herself by her first name like they do in the West

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Neither fact would be surprising, considering her name

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Wow, how did you know that about an English name, Jaehee??

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

You’re so smart!!

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

...I… have an interest in etymology.

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

So even our robot compatriot has secrets! Intriguing!!

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Ahem. Returning to topic...

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

What is she doing here?

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Is she in the American Armed Forces at the DMZ?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She’s on a trip!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She said this was her last week away from home

 

 **707** **:**

So you met a girl you like but can’t even date

 

**707 :**

 

**ZEN :**

It’s not that difficult to keep in contact over email these days.

 

**ZEN :**

Maybe he can keep in contact with her after and they can be friends.

 

**707 :**

Maybe.

 

**707 :**

But that won’t get him laid. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Must EVERYTHING be about sex?

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Friends can be just as valuable, if not more so.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Yeah! I just really like spending time with her.

 

**707 :**

...I’ll have to hack into your phone’s camera to see if she’s cute…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

No you won’t! I’ll take a picture with her today and send it.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I’m sure she won’t mind taking a selfie with me~

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**707 :**

Uh-huh...

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I WILL!

 

**ZEN :**

Well, I’ll be looking forward to seeing her.

 

**ZEN :**

If she’s American I bet she’s got some interesting features.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She is! ^^

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

And does~ ♡

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Well, I have to return to work.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

I wish you luck.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

It will be good for you to have a friend outside of your normal spheres.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Thanks, Jaehee! I really appreciate the support~ ^^

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Of course.

 

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

 

**707 :**

So… you said you WILL be taking a picture with her

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

...yeah…??

 

**707 :**

That means you’re still with her

 

**707 :**

So what’re you doin’?

 

**ZEN :**

 

**ZEN :**

Did you already ask her on a date or something??

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

NO!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I kinda offered to be her tour guide to help her get places…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She had a handful in mind so we’ll go to a new place everyday! ^^

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

It’ll be fun!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Today we’re going to Kkotji~

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

That’s… so smooth!

 

**707 :**

You really are growing up! ♡♡♡

 

**ZEN :**

Good going, Yoosung!

 

 **ZEN** **:**

 

**ZEN :**

You said she’s here for a week, right?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Yeah.

 

**ZEN :**

Do you think you’ll be able to keep that up along with your classes?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Well…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I mean…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I could skip a couple…

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

You really like this girl!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Aw, crap!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Guys, I’ve gotta go. I’m sorry

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Train just got to the stop we need to get off @

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Picture later, I promise!!!!

 

**Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom.**

 

**ZEN :**

It’s not like he’s a super diligent student anyway, Seven. -_-

 

**ZEN :**

But at least it’s a good excuse to skip

 

**707 :**

No! You don’t get it, Zen!

 

**ZEN :**

 

**707 :**

If he’s not doing his normal routine, that also means no LOLOL!!

 

**ZEN :**

  
**707 :**

  


**ZEN :**

… but isn’t that a good thing? He needs to take a break from that.

 

**707 :**

Yeah, but he wouldn’t do it voluntarily otherwise.

 

**707 :**

It sounds like he didn’t even CONSIDER that he’d have to stop gaming at his usual times between classes if he helped her out.

 

**707 :**

He

 

**707 :**

just

 

**707 :**

DID.

 

**ZEN :**

Wow. Yeah… I hadn’t thought of it that way…

 

**ZEN :**

...now I really need to see what she looks like.

 

**707 :**

Been on it for a few minutes already.

 

**707 :**

I’ll post the fruits of my labor if our dear Yoosung doesn’t provide better.

 

**707 has left the chatroom.**

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**  



	2. Advice of All Kinds

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Jumin Han :**

Be careful, Yoosung.

 

**Jumin Han :**

I’ve heard that American women are even more shallow than our own.

 

**Jumin Han :**

Don’t let a smile and some nice words go to your head.

 

**Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Ella’s not like that.

 

**Jumin Han :**

Oh.

 

**Jumin Han :**

You came back.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Yeah. You were talking about Ella.

 

**Jumin Han :**

Aren’t you supposed to be her guide?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She’s enjoying the ocean right now.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I’m watching our stuff for her.

 

**Jumin Han :**

I see.

 

**Jumin Han :**

Has she complimented you on your looks?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Yeah…

 

**Jumin Han :**

Then

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

But she called me sweet first.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She said I was a gem of a person!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jumin Han :**

An expensive gift. As I said: be careful.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

It’s not like I have money to buy her stuff.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I told her that I’m a student and all she did was ask what I was studying.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Ella’s not like the kind of women you know, Jumin.

 

**Jumin Han :**

Sometimes you cannot tell about people until they allow you to.

 

**Jumin Han :**

Or they slip up.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jumin Han :**

I have to get back to work.

 

**Jumin Han :**

I just saw your posts and wanted to make sure I gave you that advice

 

**Jumin Han :**

before you got too invested.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

[posts picture of a woman playing and laughing in the ocean in a navy one-piece]

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

You think of everything like a business deal, Jumin

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Well, I think she’s worth being ‘invested’ in.

 

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

And she’s waving at me. I’ll be back later, I guess…

 

**Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom.**

 

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

 

**707 :**

Woah. Mysterious Western vixen Ella’s… curvy~

 

**707 :**

I wasn’t expecting that…  


**ZEN has entered the chatroom.**

 

**ZEN :**

I see he finally posted a picture.

 

**707 :**

Yeah!

 

**707 :**

Though I think it was mostly to try and prove something to Jumin…

 

**ZEN :**

Mr. Trust-fund kid was just being an ass as usual.

 

**707 :**

What do you think?

 

**ZEN :**

That he’s an ass and people aren’t business deals.

 

**707 :**

No, I mean about our lovely lady Ella

 

**ZEN :**

Maybe if he stopped treating women like that, he’d get a nice lady and she’d hammer some humanity into him…  
  
**ZEN :**

Oh. Ya...

 

**ZEN :**

She has a nice complexion

 

**ZEN :**

And her laugh’s probably infectious, if that picture’s any way to tell

 

**ZEN :**

And I can see the coveted waist taper…

 

**ZEN :**

but she’s…

 

**707 :**

lololo

 

**707 :**

But what?

 

**707 :**

You don’t like a curvy lady? There’s so few here~

 

**ZEN :**

I just think she could work a bit harder on her looks and be stunning

 

**707 :**

By that you mean lose 9-10 kg and work out until she’s ripped like you?

 

**ZEN :**

…

 

**ZEN :**

Not until she’s like me. That doesn’t look good on women.

 

**ZEN :**

But she’d be model material if she took care of herself.

 

**707 :**

Who’s to say she’s not healthy and happy as she is?

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

Besides, if she DOESN’T take care of herself, that just means that Jumin’s ENTIRELY wrong.

 

**707 :**

No woman that’s hunting for a sponsor to fund shopping sprees would neglect her looks for her happiness.

 

**707 :**

And that’s good for Yoosung.

 

**ZEN :**

Yeah. You’re right.

 

**ZEN :**

What about you?

 

**707 :**

My opinion of lady Ella?

 

**ZEN :**

Yeah.

 

**707 :**

10/10.

 

**707 :**

1/1

 

**707 :**

Plump pillowy perfection~

 

**707 :**

Just think about taking a nap on that plump tummy

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

Or nuzzling up to those big breasts~

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

I could die of suffocation

 

**707 :**

happily~

 

**707 :**

I just wanna see her in a shirt or dress that shows off the magnificent cleavage she must have… ♡♡♡

 

**ZEN :**

You should probably stop talking

 

**707 :**

 

**ZEN :**

Both for my sake and Yoosung’s

 

**707 :**

Why? It’s not like I’ll ever be able to touch her.

 

**707 :**

I’m just saying what comes to mind

 

**707 :**

because it’ll never happen.

 

**707 :**

And why for YOUR sake?

 

**707 :**

Do you seriously not agree???

 

**ZEN :**

…

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

...or is it because god Seven’s opinions are affecting your mortal mind?

 

**ZEN :**

 

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

 

**707 :**

Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh~!!!!

 

 **707:**   
I knew it~!

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

Yoosung

 

**707 :**

I hope you read all of that!

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

And post more pictures of our exotic lady friend~! ^_-

 

**707 has left the chatroom.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologize in advance if anyone dislikes how I wrote the members here.
> 
> I like both Jumin and Zen for different reasons, but how they reacted here is how I would realistically see them reacting. Their worlds do, indeed, revolve around looks. Weather they like that fact or not.


	3. Does Anyone Know How to Sound Cool?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's super short, but it felt like it needed it's own little chat, so here we are. ^_^

**Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Hey!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Does anyone know English really well?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Please?? I need help!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She just said something really nice

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

and I want to sound cool back

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

but I don’t know how to say it!!!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Jumin Han :**

I am confident in my ability to write English.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Great!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She just said that I was a great guide and that I should do this as a career

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

But I wouldn’t want to ‘cause then I’d overwrite our memories, kind of?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I don’t know how else to say it.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Do you know how to and make it all cool and stuff???

 

**Jumin Han :**

Yes. I believe I understand what you are going for…

 

**Jumin Han :**

I will message it to you so it is easier to copy.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Thanks so much, Jumin! ^^

 

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Seven!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

You’ve been on so much today!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Don’t you have work?

 

**707 :**

I do, but this drama fest you’ve given us is too tempting to ignore

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Drama?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Ella’s not dramatic.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

...kinda the opposite, actually....

 

**707 :**

A friendly, unsuspecting student

 

**707 :**

SEDUCED by an exotic vixen!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**707 :**

Sounds like a drama plot to me~

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

It’s honestly not like that

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I really just enjoy spending time with her

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Today was super fun

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She was so brave to go in that water, but she looked like she enjoyed it

 

**707 :**

Yeah, it’s barely spring!

 

**707 :**

She must not just be a seductress, but a special agent trained to withstand great physical trials!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

You’re really letting your mind run away with this…

 

**707 :**

Didja get that selfie??

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Oh, yeah!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Here!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

[posts picture]

 

**707 :**

Did you tickle her? She’s grinning so wide for a picture

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Nope! She was just excited to be at the beach~

 

**707 :**

You sure it was JUST that…?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I think?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I mean, I didn’t ask… but still

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

We just met

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She wouldn’t like me that fast

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

… right?

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

Well, it sounds like YOU like HER already, so why not?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Hmm…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I dunno.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

But I am going to enjoy as much time as I can while I have it~

 

**Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom.**

 

**707 :**

I’m vibrating with excitement!

 

**707 :**

Our little Yoosung might be growing up!

 

**707 has left the chatroom.**


	4. A Little Bit of Caution Never Hurts

 

**Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom.**

 

**707 :**

Ooh~!

 

**707 :**

Yoosung’s finally here!

 

**707 :**

How did the romance novel unfold today…?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Please stop talking about my life like that, Seven...

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**707 :**

Did she tell you to buzz off?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

No!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

The way you talk about it… feels like it cheapens it.

 

**707 :**

…

 

**707 :**

How dare you

 

**707 :**

A good plot only enhances the story!!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Anyway. We had a really good day.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I even found out that she plays games!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Or, did… she said that she hadn’t been as active with them lately

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

But we caught some mon’s while we were out and her collection’s pretty impressive

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I’d be that impressive too

 

**707 :**

If you weren’t too busy battling back the chaos in LOLOL

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Right...

 

**707 :**

Still!

 

**707 :**

Every time you learn something new about her, she just keeps getting better and better!

 

**707 :**

I wonder what terrible secret is hidden behind those baby blues~

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She said that she's in a weird situation back home and this trip's to help gather courage to go back

 

**707 :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She wouldn’t tell me what it was.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

But I guess I didn’t really push, either.

 

**707 :**

So she could actually be harboring a terrible secret…!

 

**707 :**

Maybe she’s a vampire~!

 

**707 :**

But I think she’d be a stellar secret agent. What man could resist a look from that face?

 

**Jumin Han :**

Plenty.

 

**707 :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**707 :**

Jumin! I didn’t even realize you were in the chat!

 

**Jumin Han :**

I left it on earlier and checked in when my phone started vibrating incessantly with updates

 

**Jumin Han :**

and my eyes were greeted by that nonsense

 

**707 :**

My speculations are perfectly valid. God Seven’s brain is too brilliant to make up nonsense!

 

**Jumin Han :**

 

**Jumin Han :**

Yoosung

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Yeah?

 

**Jumin Han :**

You really should be careful.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

…

 

**Jumin Han :**

If she’s not telling you something important that’s a massive red flag.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Maybe whatever it is just makes her uncomfortable.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

If she wants to tell me, she will.

 

**Jumin Han :**

…

 

**Jumin Han :**

You really are too trusting.

 

**Jumin Han :**

If she’s avoiding something, who’s to say she hasn’t been lying about other things?

 

**Jumin Han :**

People are deceptive

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Stop, Jumin.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Seriously.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I get that you’re worried about me

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

But stop. Ella’s not like that.

 

**Jumin Han :**

One of these days your naivete will hurt you.

 

**Jumin Han :**

Maybe then you’ll learn.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Learn what?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

How to be an antisocial person that only trusts cats?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I’ll pass, thanks.

 

**Jumin Han :**

 

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

You okay over there, Yoosung?

 

**707 :**

You seem a bit… snappy.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Fine.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I just hate seeing him disparage her without even meeting her.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

It’s unfair.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

And I’m not that naive.

 

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I can tell when someone’s just using me.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Except when that someone is a person you trust.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Then you all but allow them to trick you.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I do not!

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

You trust Seven.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

And just last week he tricked you into thinking that cherries weren’t edible.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

They’ll give you rashes or something!

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Only if you’re severely allergic.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

And you said you’d eaten them before and nothing happened

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

So you’re not allergic.

 

**707 :**

But I didn’t lie.

 

**707 :**

They do make some people break out.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

No. You told YOOSUNG that he would have a reaction if he ate them.

 

**707 :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Still. Ella’s not like Seven.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She’s nice and she cares.

 

**707 :**

Hey!

 

**707 :**

I’m nice! I have a heart of gold.

 

**707 :**

Too bad I can’t pull it out and sell it...

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Ella wouldn’t pick on me like that.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

All I did was wish her good dreams and she sent me a cute video

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

of her giving air kisses ♡♡♡

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

POST IT!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

No! It’s my treasure~

 

**707 :**

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

My point was that Mr. Han’s right.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

You do need to be careful.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

If she asks you inappropriate things, like for money or

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

for physical attention you are not comfortable giving

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Do… do you think she’d ask me for that? It’s so soon!

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

This is the exact problem.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Just… don’t compromise yourself for her.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Your happiness is more important than anything she could want on her short stay here.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Remember that.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She makes ME happy, Jaehee. If anything, I’d be the one asking HER to stay longer.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Even though she reminds me that she can’t whenever I bring it up…

 

**707 :**

And brings up this mysterious reason she doesn’t want to talk about

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

...

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

I still have some work to do tonight, so I’ll take my leave.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Good night.

 

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

… I’m gonna to watch that video again.

 

**707 :**

Post it

 

**707 :**

postitpostitpostitpostitpostitpostit

 

**707 :**

POST

 

**707 :**

IT!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

It’s my treasure. I’m not sharing, Seven~!

 

**707 :**

Awwwww.... You’re so mean…

 

**707 :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Well, we won’t have any updates tomorrow

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

probably…

 

**707 :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I have too many classes to skip.

 

**707 :**

Distance makes the heart grow fonder~

 

**707 :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Yeah, well, the day AFTER

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

We’re going to Jinhae~

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

A perfect place for our vixen to seduce you, oh adorable, innocent student…

 

**707 :**

♡ ~The Romance Bridge~ ♡

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Stap talking about it like that, Seven!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I’m already worked up over it

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I don’t even know if she knows the history…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

So I can’t get my hopes up

 

**707 :**

Your hopes up?

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

Does our naive little student have not so innocent ideas in his head?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Stop calling me naive!

 

**707 :**

That wasn’t a no~

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Urgh…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I’m leaving!

 

**Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom.**

 

**707 :**

That’s so cute~

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

I can’t wait to see what happens in Jinhae…

 

**707 :**

Maybe our wonderful vixen lady Ella can show Yoosung what he’s been missing~

 

**707 :**

Stay tuned for the next episode of “Romantic Travel Logs” - “Shy Student Teaches Exotic Vixen the Meaning of Romance”!

 

**707 has left the chatroom.**


	5. So Cute~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but I felt like it needed to be in its own day since the next day's chat is going to be long.

**Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I can’t believe it!

 

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

 

**707 :**

Our love story continues!

 

**707 :**

What happened now?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I told her my name

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

Wouldn’t she have had that already???

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

No! My personal name!!

 

**707 :**

Ooh~ You really are getting daring~

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She said that she’d only do it if I call her Ella, too.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**707 :**

Well, that’s easy ‘cause you kinda already do, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She said she liked my voice

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She’s so CUUUUTTEEEE~

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I wanna hear her say my name~

 

**707 :**

Get me a video of her saying my name!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

-_- ...no.

 

**707 :**

Oh, c’mon!

 

**707 :**

Just tell her to say “Seven” and tell her it’s for your friend~

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

No.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She’ll think I’m weird.

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

You are tho

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

-_-

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Why’re you so mean to me lately…?

 

**707 :**

God Seven’s not ‘mean’. He speaks only the truth!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

And apparently also talks about himself in third person -__-

 

**707 :**

Only on isolated occasions.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I’m gonna go watch that video again and get some sleep

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Gotta meet Ella at 8! ^^

 

**707 :**

No LOLOL?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

No

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I… haven’t played…

 

**707 :**

Since you met Ella?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Woah.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

That’s crazy.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I didn’t realize that until just now…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Crap!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I better log on tonight just to apologize to the guild for not being on!

 

**Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom.**

 

**707 :**

I’m sure they won’t blame you if they know the reason. ^_-

 

**707 has left the chatroom.**


	6. The Final Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. I thought I would add this to the final one but I'm finding that the final one is getting way too long so I've set this bit aside.

**Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She’s so pretty today~

 

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

[picture of woman sitting in a train car seat with a peach capped-sleeve blouse and black slacks]

 

**707 :**

Oooh~ So snazzy for just going out to take pictures with a FRIEND~

 

**707 :**

 

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

 

**707 :**

Now, if only that neckline went a few inches lower~

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Seven, really? ;;

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

She has… good taste.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

I’m honestly surprised.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Why?

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

It’s not necessarily a good thing.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Women who know how to dress to flatter their figure and complexion often use that skill to their advantage

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Why are you talking like Jumin all the sudden??

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I’d have thought you’d be less suspicious about women.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

You know, since you ARE one -_-

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

It’s BECAUSE I’m a woman that I know how cunning we can be.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Why is is so surprising that a smart, pretty lady likes me?

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

I suppose since she likes games

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

She’s not the typical woman

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

No.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

…?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She’s better~ ♡

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

We shall have to agree to disagree on that.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

At least she gets out to do things beyond the places she HAS to go.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

That’s been a good influence on you.

 

**707 :**

Yoosung?

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

…?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Sorry~

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She just… asked about me…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Asked about you?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Asked if I “had anyone”

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Do you think she…

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Even if she does… isn’t she leaving to go home

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

_halfway across the world_

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Tomorrow?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Don’t remind me of that, Jaehee…

 

**707 :**

Don’t harsh the romance, Jaehee!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I’m gonna go and spend time with her.

 

**Yoosung ★ has left the chatroom.**

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Why do you keep encouraging him, Seven?

 

**707 :**

It’s cute.

 

**707 :**

C’mon, relax Jaehee.

 

**707 :**

His crush isn’t going to hurt him

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Isn’t it? She’s going to leave and he’s already so attached that just reminding him of fact made him upset.

 

**707 :**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**707 :**

He should indulge while it lasts.

 

**707 :**

It’ll be good for him, even if it hurts a little when she leaves.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

… we’ll just have to agree to disagree.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

I’m not going to be sympathetic when he gets depressed tomorrow.

 

**707 :**

Your robot nature is showing again, dear Jaehee~

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

 

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

 

**707 :**

Don’t listen to her, Yoosung.

 

**707 :**

You’ll remember Lady Ella fondly and it’ll be a growing experience.

 

**707 has left the chatroom.**


	7. The Notepad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was planning for this to be the last one, but it won't be. xD  
> It started getting too long so I'll split this up.
> 
> The format's going to be different here since we're not going to be in the chatroom all the time... hopefully it's not too jarring.

Yoosung woke up with a long, slow stretch and even lazier yawn. He wasn’t sure what time it was, but when his senses suddenly reminded him that he wasn’t in his room his face bloomed pink and the time no longer mattered. That’s right. He’d spent the night in Ella’s hotel room because he didn’t want to miss a minute with her. And she’d allowed him to! She’d apparently even put some of the sheets over him while he slept, which made him smile. She did care so much about him… and he cared about her.

 

“Ella?” he called, turning over. Unfortunately for his excitement, the bed was empty and barely even looked disturbed.

 

 _She’s not here…?_ He asked himself, _Maybe she’s in the bathroom getting ready?_ Yoosung got up and looked around, noticing that some things had been moved on the desk but ignoring them to hopefully get to see Ella before she had to leave. “Ella?” he called again, turning the corner to slip over to the bathroom. He didn’t hear anything, but he hoped against hope that she was still there.

 

No Ella.

 

Yoosung’s eyes started to water as he turned his attention to the closet. _Did she just… leave?_ He asked himself. _Without saying goodbye?_ The idea hurt so much… why would she do that? Checking the closet revealed that her bags were gone as well. “Why…?” he asked himself aloud.

 

An idea came to him and he frantically padded his pockets until he found his phone and pulled it out. Where are you??? He texted her.

 

A friendly chime echoed through the room and his heart sank. She left her phone behind? Yoosung wandered over to the desk, brows scrunching up in confusion in what he found. Her phone, now lit up with a notification about his message, and a note with a bunch of “0”s and “1”s at the end. He read what made sense and was messily printed in English.

 

_Yoosung ❤_

 

_I’m sorry I won’t be here when you wake up. But I could not say goodbye. You wanted to know more than I could tell you… so, I’ve left this puzzle for you. Solve it if you want, and you’ll have all your answers._

 

She didn’t have the best handwriting, but it was kind of cute in the way she lengthened her “g”s, “n”s and “y”s. The message didn’t make sense, though. Why leave a puzzle? Why not just say what was wrong? Why would it be more painful to say goodbye? Yoosung wanted to at least be able to hug her one more time. The memories of the the hug they’d shared on the bridge ran through his mind again and the tears he’d been holding back passed over his cheeks. He wondered if Jumin and Jaehee hadn’t been right after all. Why would she do this if not because her secret was dangerous? But why accept his help in the first place, then? Why be so damn nice to him? He couldn’t understand.

 

Out of a fit of desperation, he flipped through the notepad looking for anything other than these “0”s and “1”s. There were so many pages… but no other non-puzzle messages. He leaned back in the chair and let his head fall back as he let out a defeated sigh. Out of a momentary wish to be close to anything Ella had, Yoosung picked up her phone. He was surprised to find she hadn’t put a lock on it. His fingers flipped through apps, trying to seek out anything that would tell him when her flight was. Her internet search history revealed a page for a flight that took off at 10.

 

Yoosung vaguely recalled her telling him yesterday that her flight didn’t leave until the afternoon. _But_ **_why_ ** _?_ He asked. _Why lie? Would it really have been harder to disappoint me than to lie?_

 

He wasn’t certain how to feel about all this. A quick check of his phone revealed it to already be 10:20. There was no way to reach her now. She’d left her phone and she was almost certainly on her flight to go back home. Maybe he could get Seven to look up her Fakebook? They did have her family and given names and what she looked like…

 

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Guys…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Anybody on…?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I… really need to talk....

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Please…?

 

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

 

**707 :**

Has our vixen left for her den?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I stayed last night

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

You slept with her?!

 

**707 :**

Even for me that’s fast!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

NO!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

NOT LIKE THAT!!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I just… didn’t want to miss a minute, you know. And it’s a long way to Jinhae.

 

**707 :**

So did you just get done escorting her to the airport?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

No.

 

**707 :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She just…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

When I woke up, she was gone.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She left this weird note.

 

**707 :**

Weird note?

 

**707 :**

You can’t read it?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Only part of it. She says it’s a puzzle.

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

She just left you sleeping in a hotel room

 

**707 :**

and gave you a puzzle to solve to keep you busy when you woke up?

 

**707 :**

Weird…

 

**707 :**

maybe she is a secret agent after all!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Well, it starts off in English, so I can read that well enough…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

But the rest is just numbers. It’s really weird.

 

**707 :**

Take a picture and post it.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**707 :**

This is…

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

Binary!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

What?

 

**707 :**

The most basic of computer code.

 

**707 :**

I’m… kinda impressed by this girl.

 

**707 :**

Most people wouldn’t bother even trying to understand binary code.

 

**707 :**

There’s no need to anymore, really.

 

**707 :**

But it’s good for a puzzle.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Can you read it, then?

 

**707 :**

I’d have to translate it piece by piece.

 

**707 :**

Since this is probably in the ASCII version of binary

 

**707 :**

‘cause she’s American and this is supposed to be text

 

**707 :**

so that’ll take a while.

 

**707 :**

I’ve got a big project due soon so I can’t work on this exclusively

 

**707 :**

But get back to Seoul and meet me at Ddobagi Chicken in Hongdae

 

**707 :**

There you can give me those pages and I’ll take ‘em to translate

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

You’re such a good friend, Seven!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Thank you

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

THANK

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

YOU

 

Yoosung didn’t even wait for anyone else to log on or even to be sure that Seven had logged off before closing the app on his phone. He was almost afraid of seeing Jaehee and Jumin remind him that they were clearly right to be cautious. He couldn’t think badly of Ella, he just **couldn’t**. Jaehee would tell him it was just because he was too trusting and Jumin would probably scold him too… but he didn’t care. Ella had to have done this to either keep him safe or for some other important and good reason. He didn’t understand what it was now, but he had faith that Seven could tell him. For now, all he could do was take her notes and go to his friend. He hesitated before leaving, finally just deciding that he may as well take her phone to Seven too. Maybe that would help him track her? He wasn’t sure, but anything was worth a try at this point.

 

Knowing that they’d snuck him in the previous night, Yoosung was careful to use the stairs to leave the hotel and left out a different side exit than the one that he’d come in from. At least he did know a little something about sneaking around… though he’d never admit that to his mom. She’d have been super disappointed in him and just the thought made him sad. Ever since he’d gotten into LOLOL he’d been a little worried that she’d find out he wasn’t studying like he was supposed to, but so far he’d been able to get away with it. He just hoped that that luck held out. It was nice to know that he **could** stop playing if he wanted to— since he had only logged on for a few hours last night for the whole week before coming to Jinhae with Ella.

 

Yoosung made his way back to the station, finding a train leaving in only a few minutes back to Seoul. He hurried to buy his ticket and rush onto the platform. By the time he flopped down in his seat, he was panting. Thankfully it wasn’t very full so no one had to sit next to him. He realized he was a bit disheveled and hadn’t showered, but he’d fix all that after he met with Seven.

 

There were several moments where he wanted to check the RFA chat on the way home, especially since it was a fairly long ride, but he resisted. Yoosung didn’t want to see anyone talking about Ella negatively, particularly so when they didn’t even know what the puzzle said yet. They didn’t know her reasons so they had no reason to judge her yet, right? He could only hope.

 

He played games on the way back and even just let his mind wander as he scrolled through his photos. Yoosung stopped when he got to the pictures he’d taken of Ella. _She really did seem so happy to be with me…_ he thought. A small smile parted his lips even though thinking about her now made him a bit sad. He went through and edited each picture with the mark-up function so he could draw a heart on her face or cheek. It was strangely calming. By the time he updated them all and circled back to watch the video of her giving air kisses for what felt like the millionth time Yoosung realized he wasn’t sad anymore. He just wanted to know what her puzzle said. He needed to know more about her.

 

Determination hadn’t been an expression on Yoosung’s face outside of staring at an impending boss battle in LOLOL for two years, but he left the train with it. Seven could help him figure out this puzzle and get closer to Ella. He was going to get the answers and find her again. He **had** to.

 

When he finally got to Ddobagi he looked around for Seven. Hey! I’m here! He messaged the redhead directly.

 

“I know, buddy~” came a voice behind him as a hand clasped on his shoulder.

 

Yoosung jumped and let out a rather undignified squeal before quickly whirling around on his friend. “Suh-Seven~! Was that really— didja have to scare me?”

 

“Nope,” he answered easily, grinning. “But it was fun~”

 

Seven jerked his head towards Yoosung, his gaze locked onto his pocket. “Those the notes?”

 

“Yeah…” Yoosung carefully removed them from his jeans and unfolded them. “Lemme just…” he paused, finding the first one and separating it. “I need to separate this bit.”

 

Seven quirked a brow and tilted his head slightly as he looked at Yoosung. “Uhm… doesn’t the first page have stuff on it, too?”

 

“Yeah. But I want…” he stopped his words abruptly, carefully tearing off the part with the English writing. “To keep this part. Since I can read it.”

 

Seven chuckled and shook his head but seemed content to simply leave the behavior without actual comment.

 

“There!” Yoosung said, proudly examining the fairly clean tear between the first page’s English writing and the binary. “And here’s the first part for you~” He offered up the second part to Seven with a broad smile.

 

“Since we’re out,” Seven began, folding the pages up in his own way and stuffing them into his own pants pocket. “Let’s get something to eat and I’ll buy you a beer. How’s that sound?”

 

“I don’t really… drink much…” Yoosung admitted with a soft chuckle.

 

Seven wrapped his arm around Yoosung’s neck. “Which is all the more reason for you to drink **now**. It’ll help you relax after all this craziness.”

 

“I… actually feel okay,” Yoosung answered. “I mean, I’m worried,” he admitted after a moment. “But I trust that Ella didn’t have some horrible secret that would make me think differently of her. I just… want to know why she thought she couldn’t keep in contact. I want to help her if I can…”

 

Seven smiled, actually feeling serious for a split second. “You’re too nice,” he sighed. “You know that, Yoosung? **Too. Nice**.”

 

Yoosung just shook his head. “Let’s get some chicken, hm~?”

 

Amber eyes glinted dangerously behind Seven’s glasses. “Let’s **gooooooooo**!” he all but roared, dragging his friend with him into the bar.


	8. Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the plot of "The Best Vacation Ever" and is leading into the longer story that's brewing in my head.
> 
> Thanks for reading so far into my story! I hope it's as interesting to you all as it has been for me to write~

It was almost a week before Yoosung heard any word from Seven after they’d met up. He tried to focus on school but his mind was constantly wandering between questions. He just hoped that when Seven translated the note he’d have all his answers. It should have been much harder to blindly believe in Ella, but he mulled over every moment they’d spent together in his memories and never found anything that seemed off. She had a secret, but it wasn’t intended to hurt him. He just had to know what it was.

 

Even LOLOL was hardly a refuge. He would pull up his phone and scroll through the pictures again, watch her little video whenever they were just waiting for someone to log on or he was awaiting a loading screen completion. His teammates noted it and he just said that a lot had been going on recently. They got irritated with him when he spaced out, but thankfully he never did it in a boss battle. During one looting expedition, he got a notice on his phone.

 

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

 

“Crap!” he gasped into his mic. “Guys, I’ve gotta go. I’ll be back on later, I promise!” Yoosung activated base return magic so he’d be able to AFK in the middle of the city instead of risking attack out in the wilds. He snatched up his phone and furiously began typing.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

SEVEN!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Did you get to Ella’s note yet?

 

**707 :**

Yeah…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

And?

 

**707 :**

It doesn’t make sense.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

There’s ANOTHER layer to this ‘puzzle’?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

What?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

I don’t understand why you’re still pursuing this

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Why doesn’t it make sense?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Can you post something from it?

 

**ZEN :**

This is as complicated as the emotions it stirs up…

 

**ZEN :**

I feel like we’re all in some kind of clique spy thriller or something… -_-

 

**707 :**

Ya

 

**707 :**

The first freakin’ sentence is just as nonsensical as the rest

 

**707 :**

_.legna ,siht evlos ot hguone revelc erew uoy wenk I_

 

**707 :**

I’m not that great at English, but that’s not right.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Very much not right. -_-

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

What...the…

**707 :**

But that’s what it translated to.

 

**707 :**

Ella either had a stroke while she wrote this

 

**707 :**

or it’s yet another encryption and she REALLY didn’t want you solving it.

 

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Jumin Han :**

Aren’t you supposed to be a genius?

 

**707 :**

You talkin’ about me?

 

**Jumin Han :**

Of course.

 

**Jumin Han :**

For claiming to be a genius, you certainly don’t see things that are right in front of you.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Mr. Han… is this really the time to pick on Seven?

 

**707 :**

**Jumin Han :**

I have two meetings today alone.

 

**ZEN :**

Seriously, dude. Don’t just come in here and say someone else is stupid and walk off.

 

**ZEN :**

I know you’re a jerk, but that’s super douche levels of jerkiness.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Jumin!

 

**Jumin Han :**

 

**Jumin Han :**

I don’t have the spare time to be doing this.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Then tell me what it is! I’ll gladly do it myself if I can!!

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

I’m sure the rest of us would appreciate knowing what’s so simple that it evaded Luciel as well...

 

**Jumin Han :**

It’s just entirely backwards.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Well, yeah, we’re trying to unravel the puzzle! You have to work backwards!

 

**Jumin Han :**

No. The WORDS are backwards.

 

**Jumin Han :**

That sentence says: _I knew you were clever enough to solve this, angel._

 

**Jumin Han :**

Coincidentally, that’s such a terrible nickname. You’re not dead, nor are you angelic.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

...I love it, though…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Seven!

 

**707 :**

Ya?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Send me the translated notes! I can work on turning them forwards.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Since Jumin doesn’t have the time.

 

**707 :**

Sure

 

**707 has left the chatroom.**

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Are you certain? Has none of this raised a single red flag for you??

 

**ZEN :**

Seriously. I didn’t know cliche spy movie stuff happened in real life.

 

**ZEN :**

Just what is she trying so hard to keep you from knowing?

 

**ZEN :**

What could possibly be that problematic?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I don’t know.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

But I’m gonna find out!

 

Yoosung heard a soft ping and tabbed out of LOLOL to find an email from 707 in his inbox. His heart leapt in his chest. Finally! He had something that **he** could do about this ‘puzzle’.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I’ll tell you guys what’s up when I’m done

 

He logged out without a second thought and opened the text document he’d gotten from Seven. This was going to take a while, but he was just glad that he had something that he could do now. It took him half an hour just to get the next sentence unscrambled properly: _I told you a couple times that I had a problem that I had to deal with back in the states._ It was a long one, but at least he felt better that he could do it. Plus, this was clearly what he had been wanting: answers.

He continued, finding the next sentence much easier to translate but he stopped before he actually finished because he read it:  _Well, that problem is pretty straightforward: I am dying_ His hands shook. What? That trip… Is that why she kept talking about being focused on enjoying the now? His heart hurt just thinking about it. _Some ‘angel’ I am_ , he thought. _I can’t help her_ … Even has he thought that, Yoosung knew he only couldn’t help because she wasn’t letting him. The ubiquitous question came back to his mind: why? If she liked him as much as she seemed to why not let him help? The conjured images of her being sick and dying made him tear up. That must have been it: she didn’t want to have him see her like that. He supposed he could understand that. Still— shouldn’t he, as her ‘angel’, be comforting her when she needs it the most?

 

The next sentence was incredibly short: _Specifically, of cancer._ His eyes widened. That was horrible! She was only 26! His heart ached for her. That must have been such a traumatic thing to go through, being told that you’re so ill. And with something that is so deadly. _But…_ his mind resisted for a moment _can’t you treat it?_   Yoosung resolved to keep translating.

 

 _I could, theoretically, have gotten surgery and then gone to chemo…_ _Right, treatments!_ Yoosung thought, staring at the words. _Why didn’t you?_ He kept pushing forward. Ella wasn’t stupid. She had to have a reason for doing what she did.

 

_but the latter is only two percent effective and the former was so expensive that the loan for that alone would likely have kept me in a perpetual state of servitude to the bank I got the loan from._ That seemed so hard to believe. In Korea, you could get treatment without going into debt especially if it was for something as horrible as cancer. It made him think that America was a pretty terrible place, making people choose between living under massive debt or not living at all. He kept pushing on, realizing that there was a lot more to read. Hopefully the rest wouldn’t make his heart hurt so bad for her.

 

 _Unable to pay it back, I wouldn’t be able to afford to have a place to live._ She was trying to explain why and Yoosung wanted to help her even more the more he translated. _I would likely be turned down for jobs._ Which makes no sense, since she’d owe debt and need to pay it off. This whole system… she needed to be rescued from it. _Then would likely be put in prison for not being able to pay my debts._ This was awful! Yoosung hated this situation for her. Ella didn’t deserve any of this. _The US tells everyone we are fair and we help our own citizens when they need it… but we do not give two shits when they are poor and I know that._ Were he honest, he knew that any place that wasn’t super intent on keeping people equal would look down at the poor… Even Korea did that, in a way. But even so, people were supposed to be kind to one another and care about them. They were still people, even if they were poor. Yoosung couldn’t help but cry at the question that came to mind of just how many people had had their lives turned upside down like Ella had. She needed to be rescued!

 

He kept translating, wiping furiously at his face to clear up his tears. _No future either way, but at least by choosing to sell virtually everything I had and go on this trip I got to see a lot of really beautiful places and meet wonderful people._ At least now he was seeing the Ella he remembered in this writing. Practical, but positive. He charged forward in his task to unravel the rest of the message. _People like you, Yoosung._ He smiled, a light blush painting his cheeks from embarrassment rather than the tears he had been shedding previously. She really did like him.

 

 _I called you ‘angel’ earlier… it is kind of my nickname for you now._ Is it? This was so embarrassing to read, but he wanted to hear her voice again. Hear her say that he was her angel. He wanted to be hers, even if she was sick. _You, more than anyone I have ever met, brought light and happiness to me and made me— for the short amount of time we had— all but forget about what I was facing when I went home._ His heart swelled at the praise. For the first time **he** was the magician, bringing someone else real meaningful happiness in a time when they needed it. Rika would have been proud and the thought made him both sad and elated in the same moment.

 

 _You have my eternal gratitude for that. The memories I now have and will be able to relive thanks to all those photos you allowed me to take of you will give me so much comfort even if I am in physical pain._ That’s right. There will be a lot of side effects with cancer. His mood fell again. Was she in pain right now? She said she’d sold off pretty much everything...was she just wandering the streets waiting to die? The thought was too horrible to keep dwelling on so he tried to distract himself by continuing the translation.

 

 _I know that I have no right to ask you for anything more, but please…_ As much as a part of him wanted so desperately to help her in **any** way, Yoosung was worried about what she would ask him in this note. **_Do not try and find me_** _. Keep your memories because that is the me you will want to remember._ He could both completely understand that wish and at the same time wanted nothing to do with it. If Yoosung didn’t want to help her as much as he did, he’d have been furious at the request. Now, the idea that he knew she’d be suffering and he couldn’t do anything about it… just made him feel depressed and powerless. It reminded him of when he’d gotten the news about Rika’s suicide. He was only thankful for the fact that they hadn’t known each other for so long that this news would not hold a candle to the complete wreck Rika’s death had left him in. Still, this entire experience made his heart ache.

 

 _So, angel, I hope you get some closure from this message and can continue on your life with fond memories of our time together._ “No…” Yoosung breathed aloud. “No, no, no…” His eyes began to tear up again and it was hard to read well enough to keep translating. _You are the best tour guide ever, Yoosung._ _This couldn’t be the end,_ he desperately thought. And yet, he knew there was only one more paragraph after this. _You will find someone to treasure and help lead through life._ The tears that had been threatening to spill came over his lids and he wiped at his eyes and nose as he persevered. There had to be something. _Someone who deserves you._ Yoosung grimaced. _You don’t?_ he thought to himself. It hurt to even think that she had given up all value just because she was sick. _Someone who can love you for the rest of your life._ The finality of it hit him. She was going to die and she’d come to terms with that. She was writing without ignoring that fact. She was writing as someone who wasn’t afraid of the fact. Was she really that sick? She hadn’t looked… Yoosung shook his head. He leaned over and got a few tissues from his nightstand and cleaned up his face to keep going.

 

_You are an angel and I wish you the happiest life possible because you deserve to smile for the rest of your days._ She was so sweet. Yoosung remembered that she’d called him that so many times… but it was really her that was sweet. She worried about him being able to handle the rental chairs; she made sure he was comfortable on the train and didn’t mind him being so close to her all the time; she’d indulged him when he wanted to hold her hand and even when he hugged her. Even he hadn’t missed how embarrassed she’d been by all that… yet she let him. She liked him and she was kind towards him. **She** deserved to keep smiling just as much as he did. Why was she doing this to herself? Was it really her only option?

 

_Thank you for the best vacation ever, Yoosung._ Even though it was a compliment and as nice a note as one could have wished for to end such a heartbreaking letter on… he could practically feel his heart crack. That was it. The end of the letter. It was the last thing he had from her. This was his ‘closure’?

 

It wasn’t fair. None of it. She didn’t deserve to just wait to die. He didn’t deserve to just sit here wondering how she is, if she’s in pain, if she’d already dead… All of this was awful. He couldn’t help but think bitterly to himself that the world was conspiring against him. First he loses Rika in such a horrid way and doesn’t get closure; now he has to lose the first woman he’d become attached to since just because the place she comes from doesn’t give a crap about its citizen’s health unless it would turn a profit?

 

Yoosung’s emotions were roiling inside him. He wanted to just curl up and cry because he felt so useless in all this, but he managed to keep himself together. He checked his phone. It was pretty late, almost 22:00. A quick check of the RFA chat had him relieved: it looked like everyone aside from V was active. Yoosung logged in, needing to talk to his second family about everything he’d just translated.

 

**Yoosung ★ has entered the chatroom.**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Hey, guys…

 

**707 :**

Yoosung! Didja already translate all that?

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Already? It’s been at least 5 hours… -_-

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

It wasn’t easy, but yeah.

 

**ZEN :**

So?

 

**ZEN :**

What’s this secret that she had to encode shit twice over for?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She’s…

 

**707 :**

Ya! What’s Miss Ella the Exotic Vixen’s secret~?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She’s dying.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

...what?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

of cancer

 

**ZEN :**

Well, shit…

 

**707 :**

…

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

That’s awful.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Did she say what kind?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

No.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

But she said that she couldn’t afford the treatments

 

**ZEN :**

Couldn’t afford them?!?!

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

From the way she described it,

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

she either didn’t have insurance or it wasn’t going to pay enough to cover the treatments

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Over there it’s a loose association of a handful of private insurers, I believe.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She said she decided to sell off everything and go on the trip to make good memories

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

instead of trying to fight with crushing debt for the rest of her life

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Similar to our system up until 2004 or so, except ours were supposed to be non-profit entities

 

**Jumin Han :**

I’ve heard they spend more than anyone else, yet rank in the 30’s in the world in terms of health care outcomes.

 

**Jumin Han :**

So wasteful.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

…

 

**707 :**

Crazy that that’s what her secret was, though…

 

**707 :**

 

**707 :**

So she had fun while she could and then left to… go die?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

…yeah, I guess. She didn’t say what her plans were in the letter

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Just that she didn’t want me to find her

 

**ZEN :**

That’s such a shitty way to go, though

 

**ZEN :**

I get what it’s like to be poor, but…

 

**ZEN :**

Did she really think it’d be better to just waste away than have your wages garnished?

 

**Jumin Han :**

It does explain why she took such a lavish trip.

 

**Jumin Han :**

It was a poor choice, but … in it’s own way, logical.

 

**Jumin Han :**

You are not so different from her, Hyun.

 

**Jumin Han :**

In your own ways,

 

**ZEN :**

How’d you figure that?

 

**ZEN :**

I would’ve fought tooth and nail to live!

 

**Jumin Han :**

you don’t want to be a burden

 

**ZEN :**

Plus, I recover like a monster, so I probably wouldn’t have to have a lot of treatments

 

**Jumin Han :**

And you stubbornly refuse help

 

**ZEN :**

…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Was that really what she was thinking?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I want to help her

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

There’s not really much you can do, Yoosung…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Seven!

 

**707 :**

Ya?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Can you at least track her down?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She must have a Fakebook

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

We’ve got her name, country, what she looks like...

 

**707 :**

Already found it

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

What?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Since when?

 

**707:**

Since before she left

 

**707 :**

She was very vocal

 

**707 :**

About a range of issues

 

**707 :**

Sharper than even I thought

 

**707 :**

But there hasn’t been a single post for around six months

 

**707 :**

Metadata suggests it’s been half that time since she logged in last

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Does it have her email?

 

**707 :**

It’s private for that stuff

 

**707 :**

I didn’t see a reason to hack into the account directly.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Can you, though? Would her email be there?

 

**707 :**

Why do you want to contact her?

 

**707 :**

Didn’t she tell you not to?

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Yeah, but…

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She needs me.

 

**ZEN :**

Don’t you think she’d be angry if you just ignore her request in that letter?

 

**ZEN :**

I’m sure she thought long and hard about it while she was writing it.

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

While I wouldn’t have made the same decision she has…

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

I know that I would be upset if someone deliberately ignored my request like that

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

She said it was a favor

 

**707 :**

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

And I don’t think just trying to forget about her would be a favor

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I think she needs her angel

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Weather she thought she did then or not

 

**707 :**

…

 

**707 :**

Yeah. I can get it for you.

 

**Jumin Han :**

Do not come back on here complaining if she doesn’t answer you, Yoosung

 

**Jumin Han :**

Or if she becomes angry at you

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Jumin Han :**

Final wishes are important.

 

**Jumin Han :**

Ignoring them is… horrible etiquette.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

…

 

The thought alone made Yoosung shake. She couldn’t be dead by now, surely. She looked healthy when she was here just a week or so ago! It made his heart hammer at his ribs in panic and anxiety. Still, he couldn’t just let this go and re-focused on the chat.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Well, that may be.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

But I still think she needs me.

 

**707 :**

I’ll see if her phone number isn’t attached to the profile, too.

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Thanks, Seven

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

You’re a great friend~ <3

 

**707 :**

I know~

 

**707 :**

 

**707 has left the chatroom.**

 

**ZEN :**

I hope you don’t regret contacting her

 

**Jaehee Kang:**

He hasn’t contacted her yet

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

You still have some time to reconsider, Yoosung

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

I won’t.

 

**Jumin Han :**

 

**Jumin Han :**

You may contact her with good intentions,

 

**Jumin Han :**

Just don’t expect that she’ll welcome it with open arms.

 

**Jumin Han :**

Assistant Kang

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Yes, Mr. Han?

 

**Jumin Han :**

We still need to go over the meeting information for tomorrow.

 

**Jumin Han :**

I will email you the specifications.

 

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

Yoosung,

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Ya?

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

I really do think that you should reconsider this

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

but…

 

**Jaehee Kang :**

If you do contact her, I hope she is still alright

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Thanks, Jaehee.

 

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

 

**ZEN :**

Good luck, Yoosung

 

**Yoosung ★ :**

Thanks, Zen~ ^^

 

**ZEN has left the chatroom.**

 

Yoosung reluctantly logged out, leaning back in his computer chair with a heavy sigh. There was nothing to do but wait again. Hopefully Seven wouldn’t have much trouble getting into Ella’s Fakebook profile. For now, he just tabbed back into LOLOL. It looked like most of his guild was actually online, so maybe he could concentrate and really help out for the first time in a week.


End file.
